


Visiting

by frogfaggot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, but-, i can't write good, i have over 150 drafts on wattpad help, last time i posted a story was 2 yrs ago, my first actual story besides the vent thing, not mentioned but phil has wings:), skeppy's mentioned for like 2 lines, techno kinda is sus of bad at first, they arent dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfaggot/pseuds/frogfaggot
Summary: A (really) short story which Technoblade realizes that maybe BadBoyHalo is pretty pogchamp lmao.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I published a fanfiction of mine was two years ago. I have no idea how to write good,,,
> 
> I am absolutely in love with Techno and Bad's dynamic lmao, so here you go! Can either be viewed as platonic or romantic, but I made it specifically thinking it's romantic lmao.
> 
> I have written things up to 3,000+ words. I am capable of doing so. Will I ever publish one of the stories? Nope. Will I ever get the motivation to write one with this plot in the near future? Probably not.

Technoblade was never one to let anything get in the way of his plans, that included exploding L'Manberg. And he proved that when he didn't allow Tommy to mess it up. So how in the world did a wholesome demon who seemed like they'd never harm a fly stay in his mind 24/7 lately?

Their first interaction after awhile was when they were outside of Phil and Techno's temporary cottage. Bad had visited to apologize for his past actions when he was under the influence of the egg and although they were still on edge around him, Phil invited him in. Maybe it was because of the sincere look in Bad's eyes? Or maybe his slight trembling, or maybe his kindness since he also brought over a basket of muffins? Maybe none, maybe a mix of all three?

Around an hour of just talking, Phil had suggested that they go outside while he cooked supper. With a few nervous glances from Techno, he sighed and finally agreed.

At first it was pretty awkward. Each time Bad tried to strike up a conversation, Techno immediately shot it down with just a simple yes or no answer. Bad couldn't help but feel anxiety rise in his chest - this would be hard, hm?

They found themselves walking along the pond not far from the cottage at all. Techno had his hand on his sword's handle, ready to be attacked at any given moment. But he wasn't. Instead, Bad smiled brightly at the sight of a frog sitting on a lilypad. "Oh, frogs are one of my favorite animals!" he exclaimed happily, sitting down on his knees. He patted besides him and slowly, Techno sat down as well.

Techno didn't answer, which allowed the demon to go on. "My mother used to take me to see the animals in the forest, but one time I went on my own and got lost," he began, reaching his palm out and the frog hopped onto it. "I found myself in a swamp. It was really scary since I was such a young child.. but a few frogs were there along the way! I kept visiting them for awhile when I finally found my way back home."

"That's one hell of a story," Techno muttered, unsure of what to respond. Bad gasped and softly hit his shoulder with his unoccupied hand. He rolled his eyes at the expected 'language'. "I don't understand your problem with cursing."

"It's not very kid-friendly," he hummed, looking back down at the green thing. He softly pet his head, the piglin hybrid watching closely.

He began to examine the male. He was definitely cute, he wondered what he'd look like with none of his face hidden. Eventually he was looking at his clothes, nothing too special, but he noticed some throwing knives on a belt-like thing around his waist. "You like knife throwing?"

Bad looked over at him. "Yeah! I do it often in my spare time, Skeppy doesn't really enjoy it so I do it alone most of the time."

Techno was a bit shocked but found it was a way to keep talking and pass time. "Not surprised. He never stayed when I went out to train with those knives either."

The demon rose an eyebrow and grinned a bit, setting his hand down so the frog could hop away. "You throw knives, Technoblade?" said-male nodded. "Oh, what did I expect? I'd assume you knew how to use every weapon."

The pink haired couldn't find any reason as to why he felt amused. He didn't realize that he was scooting a bit closer, and he definitely didn't know why he was suddenly open about everything to Bad, it felt like it at least. "You'd be surprised. I don't know how to use quite a lot, I normally only use throwing knives, crossbows and swords."

He paid no mind to the fact that Bad could literally be plotting his death anymore. "Oh? I'd have to teach you sometime, then. It can be fun-"

"Dinner is finished!" they heard Phil yell from up the small cliff. They looked at each other before standing up.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Techno said before they started to make their way back up.

He was delighted and even excited to know that they'd be meeting up again soon.


End file.
